My Life As A Monster
by Tokeahontus420
Summary: I am Elaphaire Pearallie Johnson This is my Story


Hello,My name is Elaphaire Peatallie Johnson..I am a vampire.I have been on this Earth Since 1609. I was changed on March 12 My sevententh birthday..Many Poeople,after they are changed, Ask themselves "Why did i make such a choice" I however did not have any sort of choice so in truth i cannot say that. I roam this earth alone and Undead looking for some coven,any coven at all, to stay with. I have found many and they were Hospital but not to my liking. Many did not feed like i do..Others werent as "Vampirish"  
I wished but all in all it never worked out. I was changed at a very young age, So most covens expect me to be childish and adorable,this,of course,is not true. Often times im More mature then they themselves....Even if they do not realize this until i leave them One day i wish to get married.. even though i am only a young one. My human story Goes a little like this-  
1809 I was Beautiful and happy. I was not rich but still well known for my singing in English Pubs...I had a loving man by the name of Jared Helsing ... He was a carpenter and a good one at that. At that time it would have been perfectly acceptable to get married,But like i said before i was not wealthy and niether was he so we could not afford a wedding. We Still loved eachother,i lived with him actually and was judged because of that. In my time it was frowned upon to live with a man unwed. But little did i care of peoples thoughts about me,I was happy and content. My supporting parents did not care either..as long as i was happy. They themselves were underclassmen so really, they had no extra room to judge. My friends were loyal and never left me, even through the darkest times and i had many and so did they. We were close like a big group of sisters,Most of them were wed already i was a bridesmaid in all of their weddings infact I still have a dress that i wore to one of them. But this story has not a happy ending,no,but a rather gloomy on instead.  
One day i went grocery shopping while Jared was working at an uperclassmens house.  
We could only afford bread and milk so i had a very short list. I was checking out when A very pale man walked in,His eyes were a blazing red that reminded me of satan himself.  
Keeping my calm, i politely said thankyou to the women checking my items and walked out of the market. I set my things in a saddle bag and jumped on Luna my horse at the time. Little did i know that the Pale man was following me. When i arrived home i quickly un-sattled Luna and went to clean the house. Not long after i began to dust,there were three quick raps on the door. Smoothing my skirt i went to answer the door. "Hello?"  
I asked then realized it was the man. He smiled demonically and let himself in."Why hello:"  
He said setting his hat on the little table we had in the kitchen "My, Arent you a pretty little thing" Cornering me , he set his icy hands on my neck feeling my pulse jump "This wont hurt a bit ma'am" He lied then bit my neck. It felt like i was being set on fire!  
My the pain. No,it was worse then being set one fire it was like being set on fire then being set in a barrel of poisinos acid. I screamed again and again but all he did was laugh. After an hour or so he left locking the door,Knowing i had to get out before Jared returned,  
I pushed through the pain and wrote a note to him saying i was leaving "Jared i have to go..Something terrible has happened and i cant stay with you any longer. i Love you,  
Ella" I folded the note and put it in his hat. Then i folded and packed my clothes.  
When i was done i took a moment to scream because ,I was still burning,and then got to Luna and rode to the farthest town i knew " Leanha Mississippi". I found a Motel and checked in for three days. Hopefully enough for the burning to stop. For those three terrifying days i writhed,screamed,Slept,and screamed some more in pain. When it finally stopped, I was relieved but then realized that what i had become was a monstor. It was time to figure things out.


End file.
